Everything, Everything
by ChoirFreak8718
Summary: Danny and Lacey talk about the kiss from fall fest.


yeah I know i haven't been on here in months but trust me TCT update is coming...anyway...I've decided to take a break from Samcedes to dive into the lovely world of DACEY...this may be the best ship since samcedes...maybe even better ahaha...anyway I hope you enjoy this...i don't own Twisted! Reviews are always lovely- Candace :)

* * *

Lacey Porter was avoiding Danny. He was sure of it. It had been a week since the Fall Fest. A week since…the kiss. After weeks of tension between them, Lacey couldn't take another minute of it. She knew kissing Danny was wrong, but Archie had become less and less affectionate with her. She tried to blame it on the fact that he was so focused on getting the college recruiters' attention. But, she knew it wasn't the whole reason. Kissing Danny just felt right…comfortable to Lacey. She felt as if a huge block had been lifted off of her shoulders the second her lips touched his. His lips…she thought they were perfect. She could still feel them on hers a long while after the kiss happened.

"Lacey! What the hell is going on with you? Fuck I swear you've become such a spaz lately. Sarita griped at her during their free period after lunch. Lacey snapped out of her daze and looked at her best friend. Yes Sarita was a bitch to everyone but that's mainly the reason she loved her.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"You've been like this for the past week. You still having dreams about Regina?" Oh she had been dreaming alright. Just not about Regina. She had been having a reoccurring dream about the kiss at fall fest only each dream took them a little further.

"Yeah, listen I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Before Sarita could say anything else, she removed herself from the table and left the study hall. She quickly found the bathroom and ran cold water over her face a few times.

"Get a hold of yourself Lace." She murmured to herself as she dried her face. As she exited the bathroom, she was pulling her hair into a bun when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm Sor- Danny." She looked up to see that someone she bumped into was none other than Danny Desai. He wasn't wearing his usual pony tail. She had always liked it when he wore his hair down. He was beautiful.

"Hi Lacey."

"Yeah, hi Danny."

"You've been avoiding me." He looked at her with so much intensity; she couldn't even look him in the eye. She turned away and wrapped her arms over her chest.

"No I haven't….I've been busy."

"That's bullshit and you know it Lace. Look…Jo wants to meet up and talk about the letter and money sent to Regina, but we need to talk…just you and me." She exhaled deeply and nodded.

"Fine…meet me at my house after school. Don't be late." Danny flashed a grin that always sent a fluster of butterflies to her stomach.

"I won't." Lacey was even more on edge for the rest of the school day. She had no clue what she was going to say to Danny or what HE was going to say to her. Before Sarita or Phoebe could make after school plans with her, she made up an excuse about having to go straight home. When she got home, she expected her mother to be home but was greeted with an empty house. Twenty minutes after she got home, her doorbell rang. Panic crept into her mind as she knew it was Danny at the door. She tried to gather he thoughts as she made her way to the door. She opened it to see Danny standing on her porch, still looking beautiful as ever, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Hey Danny." He nodded.

"Lace." She opened the door wider and stood aside.

"Come in…please." Danny brushed his hair out of his face as he entered the house. Lacey closed the door behind them and turned to look at Danny.

"When do we have to meet Jo?" She asked immediately.

"I told her we could all meet up at the old shack in a half hour." Lacey nodded and turned to head towards the family room and Danny silently followed her. Lacey sat on the couch first and he followed suit, sitting at the other end. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

"…..So you wanna tell me why you've been avoiding me?" Danny asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I wasn't avoiding-"

"Oh come on Lace, just be real with me for once. You haven't looked at me since that night. What's the deal?"

"Look, what we did was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It sure didn't feel wrong and not once did I feel you pull away." She turned away again, still not able to look him in the eyes. She felt like if she looked at him, she'd lose control all over again.

"No matter how good it felt Danny, it was still wrong. I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who hasn't been around lately." That comment caused her to shoot a glare at him.

"I don't think it's none of your business."

"It is when you're kissing me while you're still with him. Tell me something…do you feel the same thing when you're kissing him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Danny."

"Oh yeah? I think you do. I felt it Lacey, and you did too. You felt something in that kiss and it's scaring the shit out of you." She turned to look at him and noticed that he had moved from the other side of the couch to sitting right next to her. She quickly stood up.

"No matter how good it felt, it was still wrong." Danny followed suit and stood up, standing in front of her.

"Do you regret kissing me, Lacey?" He studied her beautiful brown eyes, searching for what she was going to say next.

"No Danny." He stepped closer to her and cupped her face, letting his thumbs caress her cheeks.

"Then let me in Lace." Her mind and body was telling her two totally different things. Her body reacted much faster than her mind could and her lips crashed against Danny's. Her body felt the familiar tingle as Danny's tongue brushed against hers. She moaned against his mouth as she felt his hands go from her face to roam the rest of her body. He turned their bodies to make her back facing the couch and slowly backed her into it and began to lay her down onto the couch, all the while never breaking the kiss. He finally broke the kiss as his body hovered over hers. He looked in her eyes with the same intensity from earlier. He started a trail of kisses at her neck and worked his way down to her chest.

"You're so beautiful Lacey." He whispered, dragging his lips across the skin that wasn't covered by the blouse she was wearing. He nipped at her subtle cleavage. Lacey took the chance and ran her fingers through Danny's hair and said,

"So are you Danny." He chuckled and looked up at her through her cleavage.

"I've never been called that before." She grabbed his face to make him move up to face her. His lips were against hers again and his hands were still roaming all over her body. Her hands gripped his hair tighter as one of his hands gently squeezed her breast.

" Ah, Danny. I want you so bad." Lacey moaned against his lips, her teeth nipping his bottom lip. Danny's hand traveled down to her thigh, gripping it a bit and draping it around his waist. He ground his hips into hers and the both of them let out a moan, noticing each other's arousal. Lacey was hot and ready for him. Danny reached in between their willing bodies and grasped the button of Lacey's jeans when his jeans began to vibrate, alerting him that his phone was going off.

"Shit." He hissed as he sat up and quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that it was a text message from Jo

_Where r u?- Jo _

He looked at the clock on his phone and realized that 45 minutes had passed. They were late meeting Jo.

"It's Jo…uh…we're late." Lacey quickly sat up and fixed her hair and blouse.

"Oh shit. We should go then." She started to get up from the couch when Danny stopped her by grabbing her waist and sat her on his lap.

"Wait. I-I need you to know something Lace. I want you to let me in. Not just as your friend, but beyond that. You feel something, the same thing I feel whenever we look at each other….I see EVERYTHING in your eyes Lacey. I always could….even as kids."

"Danny…it's not that easy. I can't just drop Archie….I'm not saying that I don't want the same thing as you. It's just going to take time." He looked at her with so much sincerity as he cupped her face once again and kissed her.

"I've waited five years to have you in my life again, I'm sure I can wait a little longer."


End file.
